Colored interiors, i.e. non-black colored interiors, which are appealing to consumers, are present in a considerable percentage of manufactured, marketed and sold automobiles, trucks, etc. Different materials, such as fabric, leather and vinyl, are commonly used for the colored interiors. However, developing dashboards of different colors such as red, green, blue, etc., has been hampered due to a “veiling glare.” Regarding vehicle dashboards, veiling glare is the projection of light reflected from the dashboard to the windshield, and further reflection by the windshield into the eyes of an occupant in the vehicle, e.g. the driver. Veiling glare appears as projected images on the windshield within the occupant's visual field and can annoy the occupant and be undesirable. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle dashboards that have other non-black colors and yet avoid veiling glare.